


Worse than Death

by Rhidee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU sorta, Angst, Spoilers for true pacifist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel is filled with D E T E R M I N A T I O N for the wrong reasons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse than Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, since i'm spamming the link, the prompts are now at undertalepromptfeast.tumblr.com . That aside, this story WILL include what is basically child assisted suicide. So if any of those three words that shouldn't go together triggers you, now is the time to not read this fic. If you're fine, welcome to the pain train.

"Frisk..." Asriel said quietly, reaching into his pocket.

You perk up, looking at him with a small smile.

"Soon...I will fade, and become flowey...I don't want to do that." Asriel's hand left his pocket, revealing a small dagger. "Don't let me live till then." He said, offering the handle with a sad smile.

You jerk back, shaking your head frantically. He simply grabs your hand and places the dagger in it.

"When I go...take my soul." He says.

Tears fill your eyes as you try to move your hand away, but Asriel was holding on too strong.

"Bye Frisk." 

A tug, the sound of metal through flesh, a poof.

Small hands covered in dust grasp a tiny white soul, already fading. The hands bring it towards their chest, and it disappears.

"Thank you..."

You pick a single yellow flower, and place it behind your ear, before walking out of the ruins.


End file.
